Je n'oublierais jamais ce jour
by LeFan D'ost
Summary: En pleine forêt, un pro du camping se retrouve pas loin d'un bon à rien du camping et il y a une bête qui rode.


**C'est une fic originale dont l'origine est un prompt de Lanae's World. En tou cas, merci Lanae !**

 **Je n'oublierais jamais ce jour**

Un beau jour d'été, le soleil tapait si fort qu'elle eu l'envie de camping. Remarquez, ce n'est pas l'habitude qui fait défaut à Victoria de faire du Camping, mais la chaleur étouffante lui donnait une envie irrésistible de se balader en plein air. Elle se mit en route, à pied. Faut dire que dans un coin de nature, dans le Sud, ce n'est pas les coins qui manquent ! Dans son mas, les oliviers se fondaient dans un paysage luxuriant. Et en son centre, une maison, d'une taille d'un petit manoir, était présent.

La fin de l'été s'approche et l'automne pointe le bout de son nez, et sur son chemin, la vue des feuilles des arbres aux couleurs changeantes rappela à Victoria un air qu'elle commença à chanter sur son chemin :

 _«_ ** _Oh ! Je voudrais tant que tu te souviennes,_**

 ** _Des jours heureux où nous étions amis,_**

 ** _En ce temps-là, la vie était plus belle,_**

 ** _Et le soleil plus brûlant qu'aujourd'hui_**

 ** _Les feuilles mortes se ramassent à la pelle,_**

 ** _Tu vois, je n'ai pas oublié,_**

 ** _Les feuilles mortes se ramassent à la pelle,_**

 ** _Les souvenirs et les regrets aussi,_**

 ** _Et le vent du Nord les emporte_**

 ** _Dans la nuit froide de l'oubli,_**

 ** _Tu vois, je n'ai pas oublié_**

 ** _La chanson que tu me chantais_**

 ** _C'est une chanson_**

 ** _Qui nous ressemble,_**

 ** _Toi, tu m'aimais,_**

 ** _Et je t'aimais,_**

 ** _Et nous vivions_**

 ** _Tous deux ensemble,_**

 ** _Toi, qui m'aimais,_**

 ** _Moi qui t'aimais_**

 ** _Mais la vie sépare ceux qui s'aiment,_**

 ** _Tout doucement, sans faire de bruit,_**

 ** _Et la mer efface sur le sable_**

 ** _Les pas des amants désunis_**

 ** _C'est une chanson_**

 ** _Qui nous ressemble,_**

 ** _Toi, tu m'aimais,_**

 ** _Et je t'aimais,_**

 ** _Et nous vivions_**

 ** _Tous deux ensemble,_**

 ** _Toi, tu qui m'aimais,_**

 ** _Moi qui t'aimais_**

 ** _Mais la vie sépare ceux qui s'aiment,_**

 ** _Tout doucement, sans faire de bruit,_**

 ** _Et la mer efface sur le sable_**

 ** _Les pas des amants désunis_** ** _»*_**

 **Elle chanta cette chanson sur deux kilomètres, le temps** **pour** **Victoria** **d'arriver à son point de destination.** **La belle à la cascade de cheveux noirs et aux yeux de saphir avait trouvé un endroit ma foi bien paisible. Un petit** **bosquet dégagé où tranquillement coule l'onde dans le lit d'un** **e rivière,** **une ombre agréable est apportée par quelques pins, et une douce odeur est apportée par du thym poussant un peu partout.**

 **Victoria se décida pour cet endroit, se laissant séduire par son charme. Elle installa sa tente et, ignorant l'interdiction quant aux feux de forêts (si près des Cévènnes, c'est tout de même peu prudent), elle se mit en quête** **de petit bois pour une première nuit en forêt. Dans sa "recherche", elle tomba, à une cinquantaine de mètres, sur un campeur que tout laisser présager son manque de pratique. Le pauvre bougre était, depuis des heures, en train d'essayer** **de monter sa ten** **te et suait à grosses gouttes.**

 **«Encore un débutant» pensa Victoria.**

 **Elle s'approcha et proposa son aide, que le jeune homme accepta sur l'instant. Tout deux, pendant qu'ils montèrent la tente, se mirent à discuter :**

 **«- C'est la première fois que tu fais du camping, je me trompe ?** **d** **emanda Victoria**

 **-** **Oui. Ça se voit tant que ça ?**

 **\- Parfaitement, dit Victoria en riant**

 **\- Merci ! Que est ton nom ?**

 **\- Victoria. Et toi, tu t'appelle comment ?**

 **\- Romain.**

 **\- Eh bien voilà ! C'était pas compliqué !**

 **\- Tu es experte, toi !**

 **\- Le camping, c'est ma vie ! Bon, il faut que j'aille finir de chercher du petit bois, il va bientôt faire nuit.**

 **\- Bien. Merci pour ton aide !**

 **\- De rien ! Au plaisir de te revoir !** **»**

 **Elle se remit en quête de petit bois. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, elle en eu pour deux feux, au moins ! Elle retourna à son bivouac, alluma son feux et fit chauffer un thé (elle n'en oublie jamais, là ou elle va, son thé la suit) et elle regarda le soleil se coucher. Le crépuscule était magnifique, d'une couleur rouge se dégradant dans un orangée superbe.** **La belle, une fois la nuit d'encre bien tombée, alla se coucher.**

 **En plein milieu de la nuit, elle entendit un appel au secour, qui venait de la direction de la tente de Romain. Victoria se saisit de son sac à dos et se mit à courir en direction du** **campement** **de Romain. Elle se mit à crier**

 **«- Qu'y a-t-il ?**

 **\- Des monstres horribles ! À l'aiiidddeee !**

 **\- J'arrive !»**

 **Elle courru le plus vite qu'elle put et** **arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Je vous laisse imaginer sa surprise lorsqu'elle aperçu le charmant jeune homme qu'elle a aidé plus tôt accroché dans un arbre et qu'elle vu que les monstres en question ... n'étaient que deux sanglier affamés et leurs bébés.** **Victoria prit quelques glands dans son sac, que les sangliers mangèrent avec joie. Puis, tranquillement, ils s'en allèrent.**

 **«- Eh, preux chevaliers, tu peux descendre ! dit Victoria.**

 **\- M-m-m-m-merci Victoria.»**

 **Romain descendit et son ventre se mit à hurler. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas pensé à prendre à manger. Victoria, commençant à lui trouver un certain charisme, lui fit remarquer son manque visible d'expérience, une fois de plus.**

 **«- Tu n'es tout de même pas très prévoyant !**

 **\- Oui, je le sais. Cela fait depuis ce matin que je n'ai pas mangé.**

 **\- Prends ton sac et suis-moi.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Tu verras bien.** **»**

 **Malgré le court trajet, ils firent encore un peu plus connaissance. Lui la trouvait belle, elle trouvait son côté maladroit à la fois drôle et attirant. Ils arrivèrent enfin au campement de Victoria.**

 **«- Tiens, preux chevalier, prend ça, dit-elle en tendant à Romain une cuisse de poulet.**

 **\- M-m-merci ...**

 **\- Ce n'est rien. Manges au lieu de tout le temps me remercier.** **»**

 **Lors de leur discussion, il y eu rires, plaisanteries et ... disons amitié. Romain, au beau milieu de la nuit, eu enfin fini de manger. Il proposa de dormir. Victoria posa sa main sur la poitrin de Romain et le bascula par terre.**

 **«-** **Que fais-tu ?! demanda Romain.**

 **\- Rien, répliqua-t-elle.** **»**

 **Je laisse libre cours à votre imagination pour deviner la suite. Après toutes ces aventures, ils s'endormirent, elle blotie dans ses doux bras. Le lendemain matin, Romain se réveilla et n'aperçut pas la belle aux cheveux noirs de jais à ses côtés. En effet, elle eût l'envie de prendre un bain matinal nue dans la rivière.** **Romain décida de rejoindre sa douce. Une fois dans la rivière, il lui annonça :**

 **«-** **Victoria, j'ai quelque chose à te dire ...**

 **\- Oui, mon doux ami ?**

 **\- C'est pour hier ... sache que j** **e n'oublierais jamais ce jour.** **»**

 **Alors, dans la rivière, nus comme des vers, ils s'embrassèrent.**

 ** **Fin****

 ** _*Chanson_** ** _«_** ** _Les Feuilles Mortes_** ** _»_** ** _, de Jacques Prévert._**


End file.
